nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Meliodas
Meliodas & Arthur Pendragon vs. Hendrickson & Gilthunder is a battle fought between Meliodas, captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, Arthur Pendragon, king of Camelot and Hendrickson and Gilthunder of the Holy Knights. Prologue After sensing the battle on the other side of the kingdom has stopped, Meliodas proceeds to go to the area where he believed that Elizabeth is there while Ban heads to the castle, only to find Great Holy Knight Hendrickson battling Arthur Pendragon and managed to save the young king of Camelot from Hendrickson's Hellblaze Scream with Full Counter, sent the latter back hard and commented that the Great Holy Knight has been learning a dangerous power while he was away and tells him that he'll be taking Elizabeth back. Battle As Meliodas faces Hendrickson, the Great Holy Knight comments that it has been a long time and addressed him as the Deadly Sins' captain, which got Arthur's attention and realizes something before Meliodas demands Elizabeth's release only to be refused by Hendrickson. Immediately, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath unsheathed Liz's Sword and executed a series of swift attacks only to be parried and dodged by Hendricsksen who then pushed him back. Recovering, Meliodas readies himself for battle. While in a standoff, Hendrickson contacted the female Holy Knight to relocate the princess away from the Sins' reach and refused her aid including using an unknown power in the middle of the battle. The Holy Knight understood his orders and tells him that she is sending him "her cute little knight". Arthur soon noticed a thundercloud appearing out of nowhere and struck lightning towards Meliodas, revealing to be Gilthunder, whose attack was blocked by the Dragon's Sin of Wrath. The lightning-clad Holy Knight ruthlessly attacked Meliodas as their swords clashed before kicking his former idol, only to be caught by Arthur. After thanking each other, the two ready themselves while Hendrickson asks Gilthunder if he does not need to stay with Dreyfus, which the latter states that this matter takes higher priority. Making brief introductions, Meliodas and Arthur decides to save their chit-chat later and focus on their battle with the two Holy Knights. Noticing the fight on the other side ceased, Hendrickson noted that Dreyfus will not be defeated that easily, only for Meliodas to retort that his fellow Sins would not lose that easily either. Hendrickson then berates Meliodas of having to infiltrate the kingdom with just few Sins in the middle of the enemy's stronghold with no plan and insulted the Seven Deadly Sins of being shadows of their former selves. He then states to Meliodas that his efforts are futile and will not eventually save the princess. Suddenly, Hendrickson and Gilthunder received a full double brunt from the Dragon's Sin of Wrath and suffered minor cuts on their cheeks after being pushed back as Meliodas taunts them to try and stop him then even if he have to give up his life for it and declares that he will protect Elizabeth. Meliodas end up fighting with Gilthunder. Arthur was amazed by their fight, even though they were not fighting seriously but Hendrickson stated that they did the same thing before resuming their battle. As the Meliodas fight was proceeding, he was able to push Gilthunder back, but then he used an attack summoning lighting-beast-like attack from the thunder clouds. Meliodas used his Full Counter to reflect the attack, but understood it that this was time delayed attack and had to reflect the other 2 incoming attacks as well. In that moment Gilthunder got behind him and slashed him, but Meliodas was able to block using the sheath of his sword, Gilthunder immediately went in front of him and with an a attack was able to knock Meliodas' sword from his hand. Gilthunder then used an large lighting attack on Meliodas, but using the unknown dark power, Meliodas with just his fingers was able to stop Gilthunder's attack. Aftermath Later on, Meliodas started to overpower Gilthunder, while the latter try to fight back with all his strength, but with no luck. Meliodas try to slice Gilthunder, but Hendrickson appear and strike Meliodas which the latter dodge in time, Meliodas was surprised to see Hendrickson and saw Arthur was defeated. References }} Navigation Category:Meliodas Fights Category:Arthur Pendragon Fights Category:Hendrickson Fights Category:Gilthunder Fights Category:Kingdom Infiltration arc Category:Fights